Diamond Tears
by sweetrosey
Summary: His car twirled around in the rain as Akito’s head was slammed into the steering wheel again and again. Akito's been in a car accident. How will Sana react? Please R&R! ly
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha, or any characters, or anything even REMOTELY related to the book!  
  
Authors note: Hey, it's Rosy! This is only my second fanfic EVER, so I'm still a little nervous. PLEASE review it! Flamers always welcome! For anyone who has read my other fanfic, When the Time Comes (please read) what can I say? I'm a sucker for all that drama, angst and romance! I just love writing it! Well, here's the first chapter of Diamond Tears! AGAIN please review! I hope you enjoy this....  
  
P.S. my computer italics don't always work, so this: // indicates thoughts. Thanks again!  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter One: the accident  
  
It was raining.  
  
And it was cold.  
  
Drops fell from the sky like tears, falling down hard on the pavement. It was wet. The pavement was slick. That was the main cause. It wasn't his fault. He was just.... rushing. Like a mad man, he drove, trying to go somewhere, trying to get somewhere. Anywhere.  
  
The rode was empty, he swore it was. The light was red but...... no one else was there. He had to get there...... had to get to her. The other car came out of nowhere, it wasn't there before. When he sped past the red light, hurtling towards the other side of the road, the other car...... didn't see him either. They sped towards each other, sped fast. When, finally, the blinding car lights reached each other, and they realized..... It was too late.  
  
The roads were too wet.  
  
The tires could not get enough friction in time..... And they hit.  
  
The collision was horrible. The other drive's car spun over and over, landing on its side, the drive knocked unconscious. As for Akito's car.... it slid. Twirled around in the rain as Akito's head was slammed into the steering wheel again and again. By the time the car reached the ditch, where it turned over and remained, he was unconscious.  
  
The police arrived on the scene. The scooped the other driver onto a stretcher. He was bleeding, but the paramedics nodded to each other. "He's going to make it."  
  
And then they found Akito.  
  
"We've got a bleeder!" A dark haired man screamed. "I need a stretcher, pronto!"  
  
They rushed him into the ambulance. The lights were blinding, the siren screaming. Akito's eyes opened, his senses kicking in.  
  
Pain.  
  
His head shrieked with pain. He could hear hot liquid flowing down onto his face. Then he noticed the people around him, trying to suppress the bleeding. His head was exploding.  
  
He had never gotten to her.... never made it.  
  
Sana.  
  
***  
  
A coffee haired girl stormed into the emergency room. Her chocolate eyes were overflowing with tears. Where was he? Where was Akito?  
  
// god, this is all my fault. // she thought, and the tears came down harder. // my fault.... all my fault. Why did I make him rush? Why? There premiere wasn't that important. //  
  
Akito had been rushing from the airport to Sana's movie premiere. Maybe if he hadn't been rushing..... Maybe if he hadn't been so determined to get there on time..... Maybe.  
  
She ran to the doctor. For a moment he only stared at the disgruntled girl in front of him. Sana knew her appearance was odd, especially in an emergency room.  
  
Her make-up ran down her face, her hair strewn across it. Her baby pink dress reached to the floor, gently flowing out around her. The bottom was stained with mud...she had tripped on the way out of the taxi.  
  
"Where is he?" She yelled, grabbing the doctor's shoulders and shaking them. "Where is he.....? Where is Akito?"  
  
The doctor quickly regained his composure. Clearing his throat, he pointed the teen actress down the hallway to room 307.  
  
"The operation was a success." He said before she ran to the door. Sana's eyes lit up.... but then he said something that made her blood run cold. "But...... he had such a critical head injury..... He head hit the steering wheel so many times. We tried.... but.... he's in a coma."  
  
// a coma // she thought, the tears running down her face increased.  
  
"We...." the doctor continued, "we don't think he's going to...... make it."  
  
^ Muahahahahaha cliff hanger! Don't worry....!! I'll update soon! PLEASE REVIEW it! I need to know whether or not to continue! Please please please review! *again* thanks for reading!  
  
Ly forever  
  
Rosy 


	2. Ch 2 A Coma

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha!  
  
Author's Note: I got good reviews! WAHOO! Granted, most of them said something along the lines of: NOO!! AKITO!! So I say: don't worry! Just read!! I hope everyone like's it! And please read my other Kodocha Fic (and only other story tehe) When the Time Comes!! Please Review! (Both of them!)  
  
Reminder: // means thoughts!  
  
When we left Sana and the doctor:  
  
// a coma // she thought, the tears running down her face increased.  
  
"We...." the doctor continued, "we don't think he's going to...... make it."  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"No..." Sana murmured, the tears that had been wheeling in her eyes again flowing free. "No..... He has to make it..... He has to."  
  
She was sobbing now, sobbing for Akito. Sobbing for the man she loved. The diamond tears dripped from her eyes and landed gracefully on the cold marble floor.  
  
Grief.  
  
The doctor laid his hand on her shoulder. "You can go into his room, if you like. If you have something to say to him.... There's no guarantee he'll hear it but...."  
  
She nodded, wiping at her eyes, although the tears continued to flow down.  
  
"307," she murmured, reading the signs near the door. There. 307. She stared numbly at the door. Behind it, she knew, was Akito, laying still in his bed, perhaps unaware of anything she would say to him.  
  
This was so much.... too much. God, how she wished he would just wake up when she walked in, just tell her it was all a joke. She would hit him with her plastic hammer, and he would catch her hand, and kiss her slowly....  
  
No. She had to stop this. This wasn't a joke. Akito was really lying in there, really hurt. He had really been in a car accident.... he could really die.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door. "Aki?" she asked, as though she needed permission to come in.  
  
He was lying on the bed. His hand and leg were bandaged, and there was a cast over his head. His skin seemed so unnaturally pale. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was open slightly... it looked like he was sleeping.  
  
He looked so small under all the blankets and casts. He looked so..... Unlike her Akito. So helpless, so weak. Like he had no control over his own destiny. This was not the Akito she knew. It was as though it was an imposter.... in Akito's body.  
  
She shook her head, like she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. She walked slowly to Akito's bed, her heels clicking on the tile floor. Her head was held high, her jaw straight; as though she needed to keep her compose.  
  
She sat down slowly near his bed. Tears spilled over the edges of her eyes, and she sobbed softly.  
  
"Aki..... Please wake up." She sobbed, "Please Aki.... Please wake up for me."  
  
There was nothing. Akito did not move, or make a sound. Sana sobbed harder.  
  
"Please she murmured.... Please Aki, Please." The diamond tears poured down her face harder. "Don't you understand?" She moaned, "Don't you understand Aki? I need you..... I need you to be there for me..... To tell me to be strong. I need to see you... I need you to hold me, to kiss me, to stop my tears..... Don't leave me, Aki..... I need you. Please, don't leave me."  
  
She rested her head against the metal bar on his bed. The steel was cool against her skin, but she could not feel it. She was numb.  
  
She cried so hard, for so long. The tears splashed against the floor. She tightened her grip on the metal bar.  
  
"No, no, no." She murmured. "No Aki...."  
  
She lifted her head, and laid it down against his chest. Her tears soaked his blanket. "Please... don't leave me..... Don't leave....."  
  
And she cried.  
  
She cried Diamond Tears.  
  
Author's Note: don't worry! It's not over yet! Muahahahahaha cliff hanger!! I'll update soon!  
  
---Sorry my chapters are always so short, but I..... Err...... like them that way!  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
Please review! I hope you liked it!  
  
Ly  
  
Rosy  
  
P.S. REVIEW REVIEW!! Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows!! I'm open to all! Please review! ( 


	3. Ch 3 Nao

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kodocha!  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I don't expect that anyone was really hanging on my last word though! ANYWAYS...well, here's chapter 3! Thanks to all that reviewed this story and When the Time Comes! (Which is COMPLETED!) ( Please read that one too! Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
P.S. this is going to be a really short chapter. It's not going to wrap it up, but I'm having a little writer's block, so this is just supposed to get the juice flowing, so to speak. If you have any ideas on how I can make this better, please review and tell me....I need your help!!  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
I hope you like it, and hope this helps me write.... here it is:  
  
When we last left her...  
  
She lifted her head, and laid it down against his chest. Her tears soaked his blanket. "Please... don't leave me..... Don't leave....."  
  
And she cried.  
  
She cried Diamond Tears.  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sana gathered her things and walked out of the hospital room, the tears still running freely down her face. She took one last glance at Akito-her Akito-looking so pale and weak against the sickly green of the hospital room, and ran out crying.  
  
Half way down the hallway, she ran into the doctor that had pointed her to the room. She stopped him, and looked up at him through tear filled eyes.  
  
"When he wakes up," she said, her voice strained, "I want you to call me."  
  
He sighed. He had seen this so many times before.  
  
Denial.  
  
"Ms. Kurata," He began, his voice heavy, "we don't expect-"  
  
"Call me." she said forcefully, and ran out of the hospital crying once more.  
  
***  
  
"I can't do this..." Sana murmured. She was on the set for her new movie, Anna's Rose. She was dressed in a long, flowing white dress, her auburn hair falling down around her shoulder in soft curls.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door, and she called for them to come in. Moments later, Nao walked in. "Oh Sana, you look wonderful." He complimented.  
  
She managed a weak smile, and turned back to the mirror, hoping he wouldn't notice the pain behind her eyes.  
  
"Sana..." He murmured, and she froze. "You look...... pale. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Uh huh...." she said, but her voice was choking. He took a step towards her, and the tears began to flow. He rushed towards her, asking what was wrong. "I can't do this, Nao." She said between sobs, "Not today..... Akito's in the hospital, Nao.... I just.... just not today."  
  
He nodded, wiped a tear off her cheek, and hurried out of the room. A moment later, he returned. "The director says you can take off." He said.  
  
"Thank you Nao..... Thank you." She said, and ran out of the room, still in costume.  
  
She ran onto the street, the tears coursing down her face. She slipped on the street corning, falling down hard on the street curve. It had begun to rain, and she landed in muddy water. He knee flew up and met her chin, and no she could taste blood.  
  
She sat on the curve, the water deflating her curls, which hung loosely at her side, her stage makeup running, tears mingling with the rain.  
  
Behind her, she heard footsteps, and a soft hand was laid on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Nao.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm just...." She turned to go.  
  
"Sana, wait!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and spinning her around.  
  
Her face was barely two inches away from hers, her red eyes meeting his hopeful ones.  
  
"Sana," He whispered, "I know this isn't the time...but..." Sana tried to look away, but her eyes would not let go of his. In vain she struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Nao...." she said, pain shooting up her arm as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Sana, I love you!"  
  
Six miles away, in a hospital, in a room labeled 307, a boy with light hair and sweet tan eyes named Akito stopped breathing.  
  
A/N: BUMP BUMP BUMMMMMM!!! Muahahahahahahahaa...... cliff hanger! I'm sorry it was so short...but again with the writer's block! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!  
  
Ly forever  
  
Rosy 


	4. Ch 4 The problem

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!  
  
Authors Note: Hey! Sorry, again, for it being so long since my last update! I know the last chapter was short, and probably poorly written, but it sort of helped me get over my writers block! Sort of.... well, why don't you decide!! Here's chapter 4 of Diamond Tears!  
  
OH! P.S.: perhaps a little OOCness for Nao at the beginning sorry....  
  
When we last left Nao and Sana....  
  
"Sana, I love you!"  
  
Six miles away, in a hospital, in a room labeled 307, a boy with light hair and sweet tan eyes named Akito stopped breathing.  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sana....." Nao murmured, pulling her closer to him as she squirmed to get away.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she saw love. Sweet, compassionate love that almost made her want to love him back.  
  
Almost.  
  
She could see that he was blinded by love. So that he could not feel that she was writhing in his grasp. So that he could not see the pain, nor the fear or tears in her eyes as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Sana...." He murmured again, and pulled her into a rough kiss. She could feel his grip loosen as their lips met and his eyes fluttered close.  
  
"Nao, NO!" She screamed, pushing back from him. The rain began to pour down harder as she stepped away from him.  
  
He lowered his head into his hands, and she could see his shoulder shaking. "I'm sorry Sana..." he said between sobs. A little comforted by this, she took a step closer to him. "I know it's not right..... Nor is it the time.... I'm so sorry."  
  
She nodded, putting her arm around him awkwardly. "Don't cry, Nao, please don't cry.... everything's okay....."  
  
At that moment her beeper let off a shrill ring, and both of them sprang apart, utterly surprised. She shot him an apologetic look as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. She bent over her purse, and fished through it, finally pulling out the screaming beeper.  
  
"911...." She murmured, the words not fully registering. "911.... what?" Then, realizing what the words meant, she dropped the beeper, along with her purse, in the muddy water she had tripped in before. "911.... Oh my god, Nao, it's the hospital!"  
  
Then, leaving her purse, her beeper, and Nao behind, she took off running. Finally, realizing that the hospital was six miles away, she stopped and hailed a cab.  
  
Jumping in, she screamed to get downtown to the hospital as fast as the driver could. The driver, looking back oddly at the soaked teenager, obeyed. When they reached the hospital, she jumped out of the cab, completely forgetting to pay the driver.  
  
She burst through the hospital doors, looking around wildly for the doctor. She ran to the front desk, half screaming at the woman that sat there to tell her exactly where Akito was.  
  
Behind her, someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw it was the doctor. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She was still wearing the flowing white ball gown that was now soaked through to the point where you could see parts of her skin where the dress clung to her. Her hair still had a tad bit of curl in it, but it was drenched, and most parts where stringy, and loosely fell around her face. Her makeup was running, and there were tear streaks down her cheeks.  
  
He shook his head, but before he could say anything, Sana placed both of her hands on his shoulders, like she had that first day, and said in a shaking voice, "I was beeped.... it said 911.... please tell me, where is Akito? Is he alright."  
  
She could tell by the way the doctor's features sagged, he had not woken up. "He...." He paused, taking a breath. "He stopped breathing."  
  
Sana's own breath caught in her throat, and tears began to splash over her eyes once more. "Stopped..... Breathing? But.... how can that be?"  
  
He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to escape the world around him. But when he reopened them, it was still the pale, crying girl starring at him sadly. "It happens a lot.... when patients go into a coma. Their body doesn't control itself anymore. They can go to the bathroom whenever, without warning. They must be fed through tubes. And sometimes..... They just stop breathing."  
  
"Will he..." She choked. "Will he be alright? Will he wake up?"  
  
"We're not sure...." He said his voice heavy once more. "He's being taken care of right now. It may take awhile.... and there's no guarantee that he will breathe again.... we can only hope for the best."  
  
// I don't want to hope // Sana thought miserably // I want to be sure.... I want to know.... Know if I will ever see him again.... If I will ever see that scowl he places on his face for the rest of the world, and the smile he puts on occasionally for me. I want to know if I will ever hear his voice again... Ever feel his arms around me as he holds me.... Ever feel his lips on mine again.... //  
  
Tears coursed down her face faster as the doctor continued. "You may go home now.... We will call you if anything happens."  
  
"No." She said forcefully. "I will be here if-when-he wakes up."  
  
The doctor nodded his heart heavy for the sobbing girl that stood in front of him. "Follow me then." He said, and she nodded.  
  
"Doctor James" A voice over the intercom barked, and Sana, glancing at the doctor's badge, realized that was him. "Doctor James is needed urgently on floor six, I repeat Doctor James to floor six."  
  
The intercom clicked off, leaving silence.  
  
"That's Akito." The doctor yelled to Sana, and began to run. "Something's wrong!"  
  
And Sana ran after him.  
  
A/N: AHHHH! NOOO!! AKTIO!! So how did you like it? Please review! It was short again...sorry...all of them are like that. I'll try to update faster this time! Thanks to all those that reviewed:  
  
Cant think 2 sad- all my stories seem to be sad! But thank you... I hope you liked it, despite the sad! (Or because of it!)  
  
HYPERdingdong39- Oh my gosh I know! Nao can just be the WORST cant he? JEEZ! Sana and Akito FOREVER!  
  
AnimeSsweetdream- Thank you, I will!  
  
Rhapsody's Song- are you calling ME evil? *gasp* lol jk! yes a coma! BUMP BUMP BUMMM! I bet you'll finish your first fic soon!!  
  
E2K- I know Akito! **cry cry cry** well... that was the first chapter... he's still in trouble though! AHHH!  
  
Cere K Strife- MUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Jk! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thanks to all! Please review! Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows! Yummy!  
  
Ly forever  
  
Rosy 


	5. Ch 5 Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha  
  
Author's Note: It's been two days since I've updated! GOSH! **Hits self over head** Must..... Stop....! ANYWAYS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four! I hope everyone liked it! I don't think this is the last chapter.... but I'm not sure! Lol! Hope everyone likes it! Please review! Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows! Thanks for reading!  
  
P.S. - This // means thoughts!  
  
When we left the Doctor and Sana....  
  
"That's Akito." The doctor yelled to Sana, and began to run. "Something's wrong!"  
  
And Sana ran after him.  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The elevator ride, though it only had to travel five floors up, seemed like it took forever. The doctor-Doctor James apparently-was fidgeting around nervously next to her, avoiding her eyes. Sana herself was standing stalk still in the elevator, tears that she made no attempt to wipe away still flowing down her face.  
  
She assumed the worst.  
  
When the elevator stopped at floor six, and the door dinged open, both the doctor and Sana ran out. She followed him until they reached double doors.  
  
"You have to stay here." He said urgently, wildly gesturing to the benches that lined the walls. "I'll.... I'll try my best.... to save him."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Sana sunk down on the bench beside her, her legs refusing to hold her any longer. She laid her head in her hands, and began to sob violently.  
  
"Akito...." She whispered, as though there was some way.... any way.... that he could hear her, and know that she loved him, and that she needed him.  
  
Her words, the words she had spoken what seemed like so long ago, came back to her now.  
  
// "Please.... Please Aki, Please. Don't you understand? Don't you understand Aki? I need you..... I need you to be there for me..... To tell me to be strong. I need to see you... I need you to hold me, to kiss me, to stop my tears..... Don't leave me, Aki..... I need you. Please, don't leave me." //  
  
She needed him so much... what would she do.... how would she love... if something was to happen to him?  
  
// No. // She told herself. // No, that won't happen. He's going to make it. This is Akito. He always makes it. // But even her thoughts were dripping with doubt.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like forever, the tears just dripping down her face, her heart bursting with angst. The room was completely quiet. She was the only one there. The only thing to keep her company besides the sound of her sobs was the sound of the clock that hung above her.  
  
Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...  
  
With every tick and every tock another tear rolled down her cheek. It was not until she could not cry another tear that she looked up at the clock, and saw how late it had grown. It was almost five, and undoubtedly growing dark outside.  
  
// what's taking them so long? // She wondered nervously. // shouldn't they be done by now? //  
  
As thought he was reading her mind, the doctor stepped out from behind the doors. Looking at Sana, he almost seemed surprised, as though he did not expect her to still be there.  
  
"So?" She asked, the tears on the edge of her voice not able to be hidden, "What news? What is happening? How is he? Is he going to.... die?"  
  
At the word 'die' the tears that Sana thought could not fall, fell again. As though saying it would make it real.  
  
The doctor took a step towards her, his eyes full of sadness, as though he himself had known Akito, and knew the pain that Sana was going through right now.  
  
But he didn't know.  
  
He had no idea what the pain felt like. He did not know Akito. He did not know the way Sana felt when he smiled at her. He did not know how she loved him, or the pain that she was going through at this moment, the moment that told her whether the man she truly loved would live or die.  
  
He had no idea.  
  
Suddenly Sana felt a surge of anger at the doctor that stood in front of her. She was angry at the false sadness in his eyes, at the way he furrowed his brow together as though he knew exactly what was going on between them, and exactly how this felt for her.  
  
"Will he die?!" She screamed, unable to control her anger. The doctor stepped backwards, taken by surprise at this sudden outburst. "I'm sorry...." She murmured, trailing off and dropping her head in her hands again.  
  
"Think nothing of it." The doctor said, regaining his composure quickly. He looked at her in the eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sana..... Akito will....."  
  
A/N: MUAhAHAHAHAHAHA! How's that for a cliffie?? Am I evil or am I evil? I swear I will try my best to update as soon as I can! Which hopefully will be very soon! I hope you liked it! Please PLEASE review!  
  
Ly forever  
  
Sweet Rosy 


	6. Ch 6 Oh God

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha.  
  
Author's Note: okay, sorry, I know it took me three days to update! I swear, I tried to yesterday, but my computer was spazzing, and I couldn't get onto the site!! Okay, short author's note, we must get to the story! Please review! Thanks for reading!  
  
P.S.: this: // indicates thoughts!  
  
When we left them last...  
  
"Will he die?!" She screamed, unable to control her anger. The doctor stepped backwards, taken by surprise at this sudden outburst. "I'm sorry...." She murmured, trailing off and dropping her head in her hands again.  
  
"Think nothing of it." The doctor said, regaining his composure quickly. He looked at her in the eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sana..... Akito will....."  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Sana..... Akito will..... Live." Sana felt her heart swell with joy.  
  
// He's going to make it.... he's going to live. // She thought. // Akito... my Akito... I will see you smile again... //  
  
"He's still in a coma," the doctor continued, and Sana felt her heart drop, "but, he should be waking up soon."  
  
Tears coursed down Sana's face once more, but now they were tears of joy, of relief. He was going to make it.  
  
She planned to stay there for as long as it took for him to wake up, no matter how long. She did not care if she missed the shoot of her movie. They could find someone to replace her. She needed to be here.... She needed to be here for him.  
  
She sat in the waiting room, much more at ease than she had been before. When the doctor gave her the okay, she would go into his room, and wait for him to wake by his side. She would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.  
  
She leaned her head against the wall, a small smile playing across her lips. He would make it... he would live.  
  
And with that last thought, she fell to sleep.  
  
When she awoke, Doctor James was standing over her, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, concerned when she saw him. "Is it Akito?"  
  
"Sana..." The doctor started, and she could feel the tension swelling in her heart once more.  
  
// No... no... // She thought in angst // Oh, God no. They said he would be alright... he has to be alright. God... please, no. //  
  
The doctor saw the expression on her face, and plunged ahead. There was no use leaving the girl in the dark. "He... We're not sure if he'll wake up..."  
  
"Oh... God...." She whispered. // No... no... please no. //  
  
"There, of course, is a chance he might." Doctor James continued, "But it is unlikely. I will give you a moment. You can visit him when you are ready."  
  
She sat there, not knowing how long. For a while she was too numb to cry, too numb to think. She could hardly comprehend it. But when it did register, it hit here full force.  
  
Tears that she thought where gone welled in her eyes and spilled over. Heart-wrenching sobs escaped her, and she fell onto the floor, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"No..." She murmured.  
  
// this isn't what's supposed to happen... this isn't right. This is Akito... he makes it through everything. He's so strong... how can he not make it? He has to make it... God... no... //  
  
Outside she could vaguely hear the rain pouring down, banging on the windows. Everything seemed so far away. After a moment, she stood up, her composure far from regained, and ran into his room.  
  
He was still there, hooked up to tubes. Again, she was reminded of how small and weak he looked against the green walls. She rushed to his bedside, the tears flowing down harder.  
  
She knew if he was not to wake, the tears would never stop. Like a waterfall, they would fall from her eyes every day and night, never ceasing. She would never stop crying....  
  
"Wake up, Akito..." She said through her tears. "I need you to wake up... Come on... Please, Aki, please wake up...."  
  
Nothing.  
  
She lowered her head to his chest, sobbing onto his blankets.  
  
"No, no, no..." She murmured, "Wake up Aki... oh God, please wake up...."  
  
A/N: okay, I'm at a loss for words.... I must go collect my thoughts... I hope everyone liked this chapter... no, it's not over yet! Yes, I know, basically all she does in every chapter is go cry, but hey! This is Angst! Please review... Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows!! YUMMY!!!!  
  
Next chapter coming soon! Please Review!  
  
Ly forever,  
  
Sweet Rosy 


	7. Ch 7 The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I really think this is going to be my last chapter. Besides, I think people are getting bored with me. I hope everyone likes it! Please read my other story, When the Time Comes! And please review! (Both of them) By the way, this is going to be a really short, chapter sorry. It's just to finish it up... I hope that's alright. I hope everyone likes this!  
  
Reminder: This // indicates thoughts.  
  
When we left Sana and Akito...  
  
She lowered her head to his chest, sobbing onto his blankets.  
  
"No, no, no..." She murmured, "Wake up Aki... oh God, please wake up...."  
  
Diamond Tears  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
There was no sound in the room, save for Sana's sobbing. They were heart- wrenching sobs that would make anyone who heard them break down in tears themselves. She cried onto his blanket, her mind blank, for she could not think.... she was numb.  
  
"Wake up... wake up...." She moaned, over and over.  
  
He had to wake up.  
  
She would not leave him. She would remain by his side for forever, even if he never woke up. She would not take the chance of missing him, by leaving for a moment.  
  
And she continued to cry.  
  
And then, so suddenly it startled her, his hand rested on hers. Her head shot up off his chest, and her chocolate eyes flicked to his honey ones.  
  
They were open.  
  
"Sana...." he whispered, "what happened?"  
  
"Oh God.... Akito...." she murmured softly, throwing her arms around his shoulders, sobbing still. He awkwardly patted her back, unaware of why she was crying or even where he was.  
  
When she finally released his neck, she told him everything, starting with the car accident. As she explained everything, she could see tears welling in his eyes. Her own voice choked, and soon she had tears spilling down her face. When she told him how they had said they didn't think he would ever wake up again, after just reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, she stopped, for she could not talk anymore....  
  
There were just tears.  
  
She put her arms around his neck, and this time he held her, crying along with her.  
  
"I didn't think..." She stumbled over her words, "d-didn't think... you were c- coming back. I-I thought... God, forgive me, Aki.... I thought you were leaving me." The heart-wrenching sobs escaped her once more, and he held her tighter. "I t-thought you were l-l-leaving....."  
  
He gave her another squeeze, and then pushed her back, so that he could look into her eyes. Then his eyes fluttered shut, and he pulled her closer to him, her soft lips meeting his.  
  
Then, after a few seconds, that seemed like a lifetime, he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes once more.  
  
"Sana," he said his voice strong, "I will never-NEVER-leave you. God help me if I do, Sana. I love you too much to leave you."  
  
She buried her head into his neck once more. "You promise?" She whispered, her voice muffled by her sobs."  
  
He kissed her head softly, and then let his hand cup the back of her head softly. "I promise, Sana, God.... I promise."  
  
*--* fin *--*  
  
Author's last **tear tear** note: Okay, that was it! I hope everyone liked it! I'm not sure how I feel about it... I guess it was okay... well, that's really up to you to decide! If you haven't already, please read: When the time Comes and review! And please review this one too! Flamers will be used to roast marshmallows!  
  
Thanks, always, to my faithful reviewers! I wouldn't have kept writing this, if it wasn't for you!  
  
Please review!  
  
Ly Forever,  
  
*--* Rosy *--*  
*--* 


End file.
